


Clexa one shots

by Angelknives319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelknives319/pseuds/Angelknives319
Summary: Clexa one shot.Clarke and Lexa find themselves surrounded by foreign enemies, and it doesn't go as planned. A fight breaks out and someone gets hurt.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 13





	Clexa one shots

The girls cautiously walked through the dense forest blades drawn. Just minutes ago Clarke had barely escaped the grasp of an attacking soldier. Their hearts pounded. They had no cover and so many blind spots. At any moment someone could pop out of the trees. And from what they had seen from before they were outnumbered. Their camp was miles out, as they had just tried to scavenge for food. This was supposed to be a simple trip. They had done this a hundred times before. Making their way to Arkadia was something that never brought them trouble. But today they weren’t as lucky

Lexa limped, with every step the flesh on her calf split farther and farther. Suddenly a whistle could be heard in the distance. Both Clarke and Lexa whipped their heads to face the noise. Lexa’s brows furrowed, usually, when she was anticipating a fight she was confident if not excited for the sudden action. But not today, she was wounded and the both of them were outnumbered. Lexa wasn’t afraid of death, if anything she was ready for it. What really worried her was, she knew for a fact, that if she did die there was no way Clarke would leave her behind. 

Then, an arrow flashed by. Just barely missing them. “Get down!” Lexa shouted, pushing Clarke behind a nearby tree. Multiple coordinated whistles could be heard in every direction. Lexa’s stomach dropped. This was not good. 

The crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs could also be heard. The footsteps grew closer, she knew they had to do something, anything. She thought about surrendering, walking out from the tree. Hands in the air, praying to God that they don’t kill them. Then she thought again. Wanheda. They want her power. She also thought about using her own power as Head. Telling them who she was and would be executed, had anyone found out they killed the commander. But the all-holy Heda wasn’t exactly liked as much as she used to, hell she was almost knocked from the throne if it weren’t for Clarke.

Finally, she had come to the conclusion that they had no other choice but to fight. And she knew in her heart, that if this had to be her final fight to protect Clarke, then so be it. Lexa signaled to her, and the blonde took a deep breath preparing for battle. Lexa peaked her head out of cover only for a moment, noticing that there were only six soldiers. Less than she had anticipated, but still expecting more to come.

Once one of the footsteps got a little too close Lexa sprung out from her cover and, without hesitation slashed the man’s throat and used his body as cover from the oncoming attacks. His chest filled with arrows successfully shielding Lexa’s body. Clarke stayed hidden and attacked another, surprising him, by piercing his calf. Causing him to fall to the ground and finally impaled his back. Another round of arrows was sent her way, one stuck in her shoulder, but she ripped it out and continued on. Lexa threw the dead man’s body to the ground and ran for cover, but no arrows came her way. Instead, she heard people shuffling around in the forest. She made eye contact with Clarke pointing in a direction for each of them. 

Staying crouched she made her way to the next tree looking around her surroundings, no-one. So, she kept going. Coming up to an archer mounted against a fallen tree, she remained silent pointing the tip of her blade on the back of their neck.

“Who are you?” She whispered, but they didn’t respond. Only, attempting to pull an ankle blade but failing miserably as Lexa had already sunken her blade into their skin before they could even reach down. Lexa looked up to find Clarke mid-battle. She ripped her blade back and rushed to her assistance. Clarke was fighting a tall slim woman, and they had their blades pushing against one another. But, Clarke was on the losing side. So, Lexa lifted her one good leg and used her heel to unlock the woman’s leg, making her fall to the ground. With one swift motion, Lexa briskly swung her blade aimed at the side of the woman’s neck and cut her head clean off. _‘Serves her well’_ , she thought. Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s good shoulder making eye contact. 

“Are you okay?”

“All good,” Clarke reassured. But she was lying. Before the woman, she fought another man. A large man. He was a good 100lbs bigger and stronger than her. She had barely gotten out with her life. Clarke had attempted to surprise him by jumping on his back, not realizing his size until it was too late. The man stood and easily shook Clarke off him. He then grabbed her body and forcefully threw her against a tree, knocking the breath out of her. She was in shock and in pain not even attempting to get up. The only reason she survived was because the man’s rather large foot got stuck, tangled in a bush. Giving her a second to pull her holstered gun and shoot him in the head.

Her entire torso ached, nausea filled her stomach and her head spun. Only returning to reality as Lexa grabbed her arm pulling her to cover. Clarke quickly shook her head, _‘I can do this’_ she reassured herself. Only one woman in Lexa’s sight was left, she was small and even with her leg wound, Lexa was sure she could take her. So with one exaggerated effort, Lexa boosted herself into the air slashing the woman down. And finished her off using the woman’s own gun. With the last visible one dead, slight relief came to her. But she was not going to fall victim to a surprise attack, not today. So she kept her guard up and waved for Clarke to come out of cover. 

Clarke dragged herself out of the tall grass, not being able to focus on anything. Her eyes wandered involuntarily. “Clarke?” Lexa said, now concerned. Lexa took a step closer to the blonde. Her eyes widened, “Clarke watch out!” one final man stood to the right of Clarke firing an arrow into the side of her torso. Taking her aback. Lexa whipped her whole body towards the man, filled with complete and utter rage. She sprinted full force towards him. Adrenaline surged through her body. The man didn’t have enough time to draw another arrow before Lexa violently sliced his stomach open. He fell to his knees grasping at his exposed organs. Lexa pulled her sword back once more and screamed as she ended his life in one fell swoop. 

Exhausted, she dropped her blade and put her hands on her knees. Catching her breath, but that only lasted a moment before she remembered Clarke’s injuries. “Clarke!”  
Lexa rushed to her lover scrambling to lift Clarke’s almost lifeless body onto her lap. Clarke’s eyes wavered, she struggled to keep them open. “Hey, hey! Stay with me!” Lexa croaked. Her throat felt as though it was closing and she struggled to breathe. Her vision was blurred as tears covered her pupils. Clarke tried to lift her shirt but failed after a single attempt. So, Lexa did it for her. As she did she gasped, Clarke’s entire torso was a blue/purple color and blood spewed from her side. The internal bleed plus her open wound caused her to lose blood at a catastrophic rate. Lexa violently gasped for air, this was it. This is what she feared the most, her kryptonite.

A waterfall of tears escaped from her eyes as she violently shook. “W-what do I do?” She said shakily. Clarke only shook her head weakly, not having the strength to say anything. “I have to do something!” she yelled, “I have to!” Clarke nuzzled her head into Lexa’s side and sobbed finding comfort in her touch. She said nothing because nothing needed to be said. Clarke loved Lexa, and Lexa loved Clarke. They both knew it, but they also knew how this would end. 

“It hurts Lexa,” Clarke finally whispered, only causing the both of them to cry harder. 

“I know…” Lexa barely got out. She tucked her head closer to Clarke’s holding her tight. They stayed this way, listening to each other’s breaths, feeling their heartbeats. But Clarke began to feel herself slipping away. 

“Look at me,” Clarke said softly, Lexa squeezed her eyes shut.

“I can’t do it, I’m not ready.” 

“No one is ever ready, but it’s my time…” Surprisingly Lexa cried even harder, now gasping for air in between sobs. “Look at me.” Lexa pulled her head up and made eye contact with Clarke. Clarke smiled weakly, “Ai gonplei ste odon,”

“Please no…” She paused, “I love you,” Lexa shut her eyes, “You make life worth living.”

“I love you, Lexa. I always will.” Clarke put her hand in Lexa’s feeling her soft touch one last time. She fought the drowsiness in her eyes and made eye contact with Lexa. And in that moment they were one. They were more connected than they had ever been. Clarke took in Lexa’s green eyes, her hazel hair, and her perfect smile. She took it all in, living her final moment wrapped in the arms of her lover, her soulmate. 

“May we meet again,” Clarke said softly, taking her final breath.


End file.
